1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing device and an image processing method of the image processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a photographic scene where there is a high luminance difference between an object and a light source behind the object, (e.g., in a scene where a main subject is photographed against light or where there is a light source, such as the sun, behind the main subject), an image taken using a normal exposure mode of a camera, may not be desirable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide system and method, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.